rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
Ninjas move through the shadows, striking down the unwary and vanishing again with ease. Ninjas walk where others cannot. They blend their training in stealth and assassination with a focused mind. Their rigorous preparation sharpens their minds and bodies, giving them supernatural abilities of stealth and making them phantoms in the eyes of many. Although ninjas in battle lack the staying power of martial characters, they excel at making combat occur on their terms – appearing and disappearing seemingly at a whim. Ninjas originated in the empire of Sai-Nim on the continent of Chaldea where they were used as the personal agents of the Celestial Emperor. They were encouraged to live in clans of ninjas so they had loyalty to each other. In time, the use of ninjas spread to the lords of Sai-Nim, and further afield to the empire’s enemies. Some clans of ninjas became independent and now work for themselves. Thus ninjas can now be found far away from their Chaldean home, although over 90% of ninjas still operate there. Adventures Ninjas adventure for a variety of reasons. A loyal ninja might adventure at her lord’s command, using her abilities of stealth and subterfuge to ferret out his enemies or recover powerful treasures to be used in his service. A mercenary ninja might seek only treasure and fame, while a more idealistic ninja might seek to thwart a growing evil. Most ninjas prefer anonymity to fame, and they go out of their way to disguise their profession and abilities. A rare few, however, revel in the mysterious reputation that surrounds ninjas and their training, making known their abilities and their role in a famous adventuring group. As ninjas grow in wealth and power, their goals often change, and their ability to uncover secrets and kill stealthily can shape the plans of entire nations. Rulers both fear and covert the skills of the ninja, and high-level ninjas whose identities are known often find adventures coming to them rather than the converse. Characteristics Highly skilled spied and assassins, ninjas can master a broad range of skills and combat techniques. Nearly every ninja perfects the arts of moving quietly and remaining hidden, and her secondary skills define her role in an adventuring party or a community. Many ninjas hone skills that help them become better spies, mastering the arts of social interaction and disguise. Others take on the role of cat burglars, practicing skills that help them find and bypass traps and locks. In combat, a ninja can deal out devastating blows if her opponent doesn’t know she’s there, but she’s not quite as adept as a rogue is at delivering such attacks in a prolonged battle. Ninjas jump and climb farther and faster than members of most other classes, and they are skilled acrobats as well. Ninjas also receive special training in the use of poisons, and many ninjas employ poisonous weapons in combat. Even with these impressive skills, a ninja’s most dangerous and remarkable powers involve the ability to step briefly into the Ethereal Plane. By focussing her ki, a ninja can vanish from sight, walk through solid walls, and deal devastating attacks even when not physically present at the scene. As a ninja advances in level, she can turn this ability to defence, causing blows that would otherwise hit to pass harmlessly through her body. Alignment Although ninjas have a reputation as dangerous assassins and deceptive spies, they follow many different philosophies and ideals and can be of any alignment. For every dangerous mercenary who uses her ninja training to kill for money, a dozen ninjas stands guard as the servant of their lord. Most ninjas are therefore lawful, but of those that adventure, slightly more are chaotic. Religion A ninja’s religious beliefs follow those of her clan. They can worship any deity, and often worship the deity of their lord. Those who adventure will usually worship gods of stealth or death. Background Many ninjas come from isolated clans or parts of clans that train in secret. They spend years perfecting the arts of stealth and subterfuge in distant villages and hidden training camps. These warriors, whether deployed in the service of an honourable lord or sent to serve as mercenary assassins, carefully conceal their identities and origins. These ninjas weave complicated webs of disguises, strike only from hiding, and deal through intermediaries whenever possible. Because of their strong ties to their clan, these ninjas must often put aside personal preferences or goals to serve their lord or clan, but in return they gain the support of a powerful political force and access to the clans many safehouses and hideouts. Although most ninjas come from such isolated clans, exceptions exist at every turn. Some ninjas receive specialised training from a single mentor, perhaps even a retired adventurer who wishes to pass along his skills. Others train alongside monks and other ascetics in a peaceful monastery. In some places, far-thinking nobles set up their own ninja training centres. One of these centres might consist merely of a single teacher with a handful of students; another might be a full-blown ninja school that progresses students through a rigid series of tests, ranks, and trials. Role Depending on a ninja’s skill selection and the mission which her party undertakes, the character’s role in the group can vary dramatically. A ninja practiced in disguise and diplomacy might assume a false identity and act as the group’s leader and front person. A stealthy ninja who has perfected the arts of infiltration might act as a scout, while a more cautious ninja could act as the rear guard. Whatever a ninja’s role during routine dungeon exploration or other adventures, she is a dangerous and unpredictable combatant who can disable foes with poison, seemingly strike from nowhere, and escape from almost any situation by using her supernatural abilities. Category:Ninja Category:Class Category:Base Class